Icebreaker
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Mycroft X Lestrade] Prompt: La première fois que Mycroft Holmes invite Greg Lestrade à dîner.


_Fiction en plusieurs parties écrite pour le NaNoWriMo 2016 sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Ambient mixer - Rainy evening at Baker Street**

Sherlock releva le col de son manteau et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la solution de l'enquête, ce qui se résumait pour lui à une énigme - bien que compliquée, cette fois - il laissait les autres se débrouiller avec ce qu'il avait trouvé, considérant qu'il avait fais ce qu'on attendait de lui, voire plus. John, derrière lui en train de mettre sa veste, était comme à chaque fois partagé entre l'idée de suivre son colocataire et ami pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien jusqu'à Baker Street - ou payer le taxi pour lui - et rester avec Lestrade pour gérer l'aspect officiel de l'enquête et trouver des justifications et preuves officielles à la solution avancée par le génie.

John termina d'enfiler sa veste tandis que Sherlock ouvrait la porte qui donnait sur la rue. Le médecin se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au policier de Scotland Yard qui se trouvait à quelques pas derrière lui. Son regard était perdu dans le vague et il avait l'air épuisé.

Sherlock et John l'étaient tous deux, l'enquête avait été longue et compliquée, surtout selon le mode opératoire complètement imprévisible et fou du détective consultant. Pour autant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air aussi mal que Gregory Lestrade.

« Sherlock, attend, appela-t-il.»

Mais il fit le sourd, ou n'entendit réellement pas le médecin l'appeler, peu importe, toujours est-il qu'il sortit du couloir, en laissant John et Lestrade.

John poussa un long soupir. Le temps qu'il sorte, l'autre se serait déjà volatilisé dans un tourbillon de manteau.

« Lestrade, vous allez bien? »

Il mit un peu de temps à réagir à la question. Le front de John se plissa d'inquiétude. Il jeta en même temps un regard vers la porte. Lui vint alors une idée.

« Écoutez, je ne peux pas laisser Sherlock rentrer seul dans cet état, mais vous n'allez pas bien non plus. Vous ne voulez pas venir prendre un thé à Baker Street avant de rentrer chez vous? Et ne me dîtes pas que vous comptiez aller à Scotland Yard, vous êtes trop fatigué pour passer encore une nuit blanche sur vos dossiers. »

Du fond de sa conscience qui peinait à revenir, Lestrade songea que John pouvait très bien lire les gens quand il voulait. Et avec plus de tact que son colocataire.

« Je ne peux pas refuser, n'est-ce-pas?

\- Conseil de médecin.

\- Alors je vous suis.

\- A la bonne heure.»

John lui fit un vague sourire approbateur. Gregory portait déjà son manteau. Ils ouvrirent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

Nulle trace de Sherlock, John en pensa qu'il avait trouvé un taxi et était déjà rentré. La pluie commençait à tomber, aussi se dépêchèrent-ils de trouver un véhicule pour se mettre à l'abri.

Installé à l'arrière du véhicule, Lestrade se détendit un peu et se confia à John.

« Les derniers temps ont été assez difficiles, il est vrai que j'ai passé de nombreuses heures dans mon bureau.

\- Avec la fin de l'enquête, vous n'allez pas tarder à pouvoir vous reposer. »

Le policier n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais acquiesça tout de même. John n'insista pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 221b Baker Street, ils saluèrent Mrs Hudson qui leur fit remarquer sur le ton de la confidence qu'un visiteur les attendait à l'étage. John fronça les sourcils et demanda si Sherlock était rentré. Elle répondit que oui, qu'elle avait tenté de le prévenir également, mais qu'il était monté trop rapidement. Elle avait ensuite entendu des éclats de voix.

Perplexe, John monta l'escalier jusqu'à leur appartement, Lestrade sur ses talons.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec les deux frères Holmes en pleine discussion animée. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant arriver le médecin et le policier.

« John, tu avais disparu, déclara Sherlock d'un ton plein de reproche. »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son colocataire jetait un coup d'œil à Lestrade.

« Graham, est-ce que vous n'avez pas encore compris que l'affaire est terminée? Ou vous avez besoin que je vous explique encore une fois que ce n'était pas un suicide? »

John se passa la main sur le visage, Greg regarda dans la direction générale du détective, la bouche entrouverte et Mycroft reprit son air pincé familier.

« Il ne me semble pas correct d'écorcher le prénom de notre ami Gregory, cher frère. Et même toi devrait savoir qu'il est ami avec notre bon docteur Watson. »

Tous se tournèrent simultanément vers Mycroft, avec des pensées différentes. Il croisa le regard du policier et fut pris de court, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait fait un pas de travers. Lestrade et lui n'avaient jamais été présentés officiellement, mais Mycroft Holmes se devait de connaître la moindre personne qui travaillait de près ou de loin avec son petit frère. En plus, c'était lui qui avait, de manière anonyme bien sûr, envoyé à Lestrade les demandes officielles pour qu'il fasse appel à Sherlock en cas de doute dans une enquête.

Il se reprit et s'avança vers Lestrade, la main tendue.

« Je suis Mycroft Holmes, le frère aîné de Sherlock. J'ai entendu parler de vous. »

Lestrade serra la main tendue, ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter, se rappela que ça avait été fait sans son aide, la referma.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser, annonça Mycroft. »

John se demanda pourquoi il était venu. Il fut toutefois soulagé de le voir sur le départ. S'il tolérait l'aîné Holmes, il avait surtout envie de se faire une tasse de thé et de s'affaler dans son fauteuil avec des vêtements secs.

Sherlock quitta la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre claqua.

« Inspecteur Lestrade, je vous raccompagne? S'enquit Mycroft, d'une voix moins sèche qu'à l'accoutumée. »

Gregory regarda Mycroft, puis John qui haussa les épaules, puis de nouveau Mycroft qui le fixait.

« Pourquoi pas.

\- Parfait. Allons-y, dans ce cas. Ma voiture nous attend.»

Lestrade salua John et suivit Mycroft qui s'engageait déjà dans la cage d'escalier. Le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la voiture noire qui les attendait devant la maison, Gregory se sentait déjà un peu plus alerte. L'apparition soudaine de ce Mycroft Holmes dans sa routine post-enquête lui inspirait des sentiments contradictoires. Il ne le connaissait pas, n'avait même jamais entendu parler de lui - foutus Holmes et leurs secrets - et le laissait pourtant le raccompagner chez lui en voiture.

Il se rassura en se disant que d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, grand maximum, il serait tranquille chez lui. Puis il se rappela qu'en fait, il n'avait pas franchement envie de rentrer dans son appartement vide. Il lui suffisait de demander à l'autre homme de le déposer à Scotland Yard, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Mycroft n'était pas médecin, si? Il n'allait donc pas l'empêcher de continuer à se ruiner la santé avec une énième nuit au bureau.

Sur le trottoir, Mycroft lui tint ouverte la porte de la voiture et Lestrade s'engagea à l'intérieur. Il y avait une jeune femme sur le siège avant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone portable.

« Bonsoir, la salua le policier. »

Il la vit sourire brièvement sans détourner les yeux. Quoi, qu'avait-il dis? Oh, ces gens étaient tellement compliqués!

Mycroft le rejoignit sur la banquette arrière et la voiture démarra quasiment aussitôt, dans la direction générale de son appartement, qu'il était certain de ne pas avoir renseigné.

« Pourriez-vous me déposer à Scotland Yard? Osa-t-il demander après un long silence. »

Mycroft daigna le regarder pour répondre. Il le vit plisser le nez et l'observer attentivement. Il se sentit mal à l'aise sous les yeux scrutateurs.

« Si vous avez à y déposer quelque chose, je peux vous attendre. »

Gregory fronça un peu les sourcils et ne sut que répondre. Il avait l'impression que Mycroft pouvait lire en lui avec son regard perçant.

« En fait, ce sera un peu plus long que de simplement déposer des documents.

\- Mm... Je comprends que vous soyez dédiés à votre travail Gregory, mais il serait bon de prendre du temps pour vous. »

Gregory fut à la fois touché par cette remarque et aussi un peu irrité. Il en avait assez que les gens décident à sa place ce qui était bien ou non. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur sa vie et ça le déprimait autant que ça l'agaçait.

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur Holmes, je n'en suis pas au niveau de votre frère. »

Mycroft le regarda comme on regarde un enfant qui a dit innocemment une bêtise.

« Bien sûr. Sherlock est parti bien trop loin pour que nous puissions le ramener. Même si je ne doute pas que le docteur Watson... »

Il s'aperçut que Lestrade l'écoutait attentivement et s'arrêta pour revenir sur le sujet de départ.

« On peut encore vous sauver, Gregory. »

Le policier fit les yeux ronds. Le sauver? Mycroft avait l'air étonnamment sérieux.

« Profitez de la fin de l'enquête pour vous reposer.

\- Si c'était aussi simple, s'exclama Lestrade, plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Je dois me garder l'esprit occupé ou... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Mycroft ne le forçait pas à continuer ou à s'expliquer, il en fut soulagé. Au moins, un des frères avait du tact.

« Puis-je vous inviter à dîner? »

Mycroft avait détourné la tête et fixait l'appuie-tête du siège devant lui. Dire que Greg était déconcerté était un euphémisme.

« Pardon?

\- Je pourrais vous avancer nombres de raisons qui m'incitent à vous le proposer. Pour faire simple, il est tard, vous devez avoir faim et vous désirez vous occuper. »

Gregory ne vit pas comment il pouvait refuser, même si dîner avec un Holmes était probablement la dernière chose sur sa liste d'envie pour le moment. Mycroft tourna la tête pour le regarder à nouveau. Il crut voir son expression s'adoucir, si c'était possible.

« Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas ravi à l'idée de passer une soirée avec un inconnu, mais je vous promet que vous allez apprécier. Et je m'engage à vous raccompagner chez vous dès que vous le désirerez. »

C'était un peu cruel, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Lestrade n'ayant pas envie de rentrer chez lui, s'il demandait à Mycroft de le raccompagner, il saurait tout de suite qu'il passait une mauvaise soirée.

« Comme vous l'avez dis, je ne peux pas refuser. »

Lestrade fut récompensé par un mince sourire de Mycroft. L'éventualité l'effleura que peut-être, il n'allait pas tant regretter sa décision.

Mycroft indiqua quelque chose au chauffeur et la voiture fit demi-tour. Lestrade se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage ravagé par la pluie battante, dans le silence revenu dans l'habitacle.

Il somnola sûrement quelques instants, car il fut soudainement secoué délicatement par l'autre homme.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Le policier se frotta les yeux et sortit également de la voiture, qui repartit avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se retourner pour voir où ils étaient arrivés.

Lestrade remarqua qu'il se sentait pas la pluie sur lui et se demanda s'il rêvait ou s'il était juste trop fatigué pour se rendre compte de la réalité. Puis il leva la tête et remarqua... un parapluie? Mycroft se tenait juste à côté de lui, un parapluie noir déplié au-dessus de leur tête.

Il ne releva pas le trouble de son compagnon et commença à marcher vers un restaurant, que Lestrade examina discrètement afin de savoir si c'était bien adapté. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'était, mais il savait ce qui ne l'était pas. Et ça avait l'air correct.

Mycroft lui ouvrit la porte et il pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était une petite salle avec des tables rondes recouvertes de nappes blanches, des couverts soigneusement dressés et des serveurs discrets. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Pour autant, l'atmosphère n'était pas pesante. Visiblement, Mycroft Holmes avait plus d'une corde à son arc et savait ce qui était adapté. Lestrade était de plus en plus intéressé par ce curieux personnage.

Un serveur s'approcha pour prendre leurs manteaux - ce qui était à la limite de rendre Greg mal à l'aise - et les accompagna à une table. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec les menus et leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient boire quelque chose.

Pendant qu'il repartait vers la cuisine, Lestrade étudia le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Alors, que faîtes-vous dans la vie? Interrogea-t-il.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit une question trop compliquée pour un premier rendez-vous. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Greg qui décida de ne pas relever. C'était étrange mais pas déplaisant - quoi? Venait-il vraiment de penser ça? Il le connaissait à peine!

« Dîtes-moi ce qui n'est pas compliqué chez les Holmes. »

Mycroft lui envoya à nouveau un mince sourire.

« Vous avez l'art de poser des questions difficiles, Gregory. Je dirais qu'il est facile de savoir quand nous avons quelque chose derrière la tête. »

Ça sonnait comme un sous-entendu. Et le regard de Mycroft se fit plus appuyé. C'était probablement un sous-entendu. Greg était perdu.

Heureusement, le serveur arriva avec leur verre de cognac. Il se saisit du sien avec reconnaissance et le fit tinter légèrement contre celui de Mycroft avant d'en boire plusieurs gorgées d'un coup.

Ils se plongèrent ensuite dans la contemplation du menu, en se jetant de fréquents coup d'œil et baissant la tête comme des adolescents pris en faute lorsqu'ils s'en rendaient compte. Le serveur arriva, prit leur commande et les laissa seuls de nouveau.

« Si je ne peux répondre complètement à votre question, je peux au moins vous donner quelques indices, afin que vous ne pensiez pas que je vous cache des choses volontairement.

\- D'accord. »

La réponse du policier sonna à la fois comme une question et une affirmation.

« J'occupe une position mineure au sein du gouvernement britannique. »

Lestrade fit les yeux ronds, Mycroft sourit et fit tourner son cognac dans son verre.

« J'imagine dans ce cas que c'est difficile d'en parler.

\- Très juste. Et à ce propos, je voudrais vous remercier de ce que vous faîtes pour mon frère. »

Lestrade allait répondre que ce n'était rien - par politesse évidemment, Sherlock était une plaie quand il s'y mettait - avant de comprendre quelque chose.

« Est-ce que vous m'invitez juste parce que vous vous sentez redevable? »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

« Non, croyez-moi Gregory, je ne fais pas ça pour n'importe qui. Que je me sente redevable n'était qu'une raison de plus pour en venir à la décision de vous inviter à dîner. »

Soit Mycroft avait réfléchi très, très vite lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Baker Street, soit il avait déjà prévu son coup. Et dans ce cas... Est-ce que John était au courant? Non, il avait été sincèrement surpris de trouver l'aîné Holmes dans leur appartement. Il avait proposé à Lestrade de venir boire un thé en toute innocence. Alors... Mycroft voulait l'inviter depuis longtemps et avait sauté sur l'occasion en le voyant arriver?

Dieu, que c'était compliqué! Peut-être moins qu'avec Sherlock car au moins Mycroft faisait preuve de prévenance et de respect, mais quand même...

Il croisa le regard de Mycroft et repensa à ce qu'il avait dis sur sa profession.

« Attendez... Gouvernement britannique, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. »

Mycroft eut l'air perdu et Lestrade en profita, car ça ne devait pas arriver souvent.

« Est-ce vous m'avez envoyé une lettre me demandant d'intégrer votre frère dans mes enquêtes? »

Il eut la décence de paraître un tant soit peu désolé. Et derrière, Lestrade crut voir de la fierté. Comme si... Comme s'il venait de _d_ _é_ _duire_ la vérité.

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour vous de le savoir? »

Mycroft risquait gros en ne réfutant pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de nier. Il espérait simplement que Gregory ne le voyait pas qu'au travers de son frère - parce que sinon c'était plutôt mal parti pour lui.

L'inspecteur prit un instant pour réfléchir.

« Je ne pense pas. Même si je ne crois plus un instant que vous n'occupez qu'une position mineure, étant donné que la lettre est passée par ma hiérarchie avant d'arriver jusqu'à moi. »

Le sourire de Mycroft fut énigmatique. Lestrade se sentit étrangement plus détendu qu'en arrivant. Il comprit que Mycroft lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour gérer son frère, même si ce n'était pas un cadeau, et il s'en sentait flatté.

Le serveur arriva avec leur plat et les deux hommes commencèrent à manger dans un silence plus confortable.

Brusquement, Lestrade se rappela de ce qui l'attendait chez lui et ça contrasta tellement avec ce qu'il était en train de vivre que son humeur chuta d'un seul coup. Il s'arrêta de manger, l'estomac noué, et reposa ses couverts qui tintèrent contre son assiette. Mycroft releva la tête de la sienne et le fixa d'un air concerné.

« Tout va bien, Gregory?

\- Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre. »

Ce n'était pas une solution. Ce serait sûrement encore pire dans son appartement. Mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour faire le tri sur ses idées. Il ne voulait pas se faire de film, Mycroft l'avait invité par pitié et reconnaissance, et parce qu'il avait vu que Greg en avait besoin, rien d'autre. Et pourquoi voudrait-il qu'il y ait autre chose...?

« Si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, je vais vous raccompagner. »

Les mains tremblantes sur les genoux, l'inspecteur hésita.

« Je suis désolé. Je veux bien... »

Mycroft lui adressa un bref sourire et plia sa serviette sur la table avant de faire signe au serveur de leur apporter l'addition. Heureusement, il avait presque terminé son assiette et Greg se sentit moins coupable de le tirer de là. Avant qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, Mycroft avait payé. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie, où le serveur leur rendit leur manteau.

Ils attendirent à peine la voiture. De toute manière, ils étaient abrités par le large parapluie du frère Holmes.

Lestrade se sentit vaguement mieux dans l'espace plus intime de la voiture, quand bien même le chauffeur et la jeune femme étaient là près d'eux. La route jusqu'à chez lui fut rapide, tant il n'avait finalement plus envie d'y être.

Au moment de sortir, lorsque la voiture se fut arrêtée devant l'immeuble, il se tourna vers Mycroft. Il hésita et se jeta à l'eau.

« Est-ce que je peux... vous intéresser avec une tasse de thé?

\- Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir vous reposer?

\- Oui, affirma Lestrade.

\- Je vous suis, alors. »

Ne croyant pas encore vraiment à ce qu'il venait de faire, Greg s'extirpa hors de la voiture et couru jusqu'au perron, Mycroft à sa suite, plus tranquillement. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence et arrivés au troisième étage, l'inspecteur ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il se félicita d'avoir passé les derniers jours au bureau: ce n'était pas si mal rangé que ça.

Il invita Mycroft à s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'il préparait du thé dans la petite cuisine. Son invité étudia discrètement les lieux. Le salon n'était pas très grand et n'était meublé qu'avec un canapé deux places qui avait déjà bien vécu et un petit écran de télévision, plutôt récent. Sur le sol, on croyait voir la trace de meubles ayant été enlevés. Une porte entrouverte laissa apercevoir un bout de lit avec des draps défaits. Il n'y avait pas d'affaires personnelles, pas de photos. Même l'appartement de Sherlock avant l'arrivée du docteur Watson était moins triste que celui de l'inspecteur.

Mycroft fouilla dans sa mémoire et fit fonctionner son esprit de déduction. Il en vint à une conclusion mais décida de ne pas presser les choses. Lestrade lui parlerait peut-être, un jour...

Lorsqu'il revint avec deux mugs de thé noir fumant, Mycroft le remercia et prit le sien dans sa main.

« Ma femme a demandé le divorce il y a un mois, déclara soudainement Lestrade. »

Mycroft se tourna un peu plus vers lui, de profil. Leurs genoux étaient à deux doigts de se toucher.

« Ça faisait huit ans qu'on était mariés, et du jour au lendemain... »

Mycroft se sentit mal d'avoir eu raison à son raisonnement. Ce n'était pas une simple énigme, c'était la souffrance de Gregory dont il était question maintenant. Et du fond de sa conscience, il fut ravi d'être celui à qui l'inspecteur se confiait, même s'il était aussi peut-être le seul disponible.

« Je suis là si vous souhaitez en parler, répondit simplement Mycroft. »

Lestrade secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle. Parlez-moi de vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Les deux regards se croisèrent, et quand bien même Mycroft détestait parler de lui, pour Gregory il pouvait le faire.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. D'abord à mots couverts, prudents, sans trop regarder son interlocuteur qui ne perdait rien de ce qu'il racontait. Puis, plus précisément, plus sincèrement. Greg refit du thé et se mit à parler de lui, aussi. La conversation s'enchaînait sans heurt, les sourires étaient plus fréquents. Leurs genoux se frôlaient de temps à autre et bien que Lestrade paru gêné au début, il ne fit rien pour changer de place.

Lorsque les bâillements de l'inspecteur devinrent trop nombreux pour être ignorés, Mycroft décida de prendre congé.

« J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée, Gregory. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

\- Merci de m'avoir invité. J'ai apprécié. »

Il raccompagna Mycroft jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Le frère Holmes se retourna vers lui comme pour ajouter quelque chose et ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Lestrade s'avança d'un pas, et mu par une force qui faisait fi de sa conscience, il posa ses lèvres au coin de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il le sentit tressaillir et une main attrapa son poignet. Pas pour l'empêcher de continuer, mais pour le rapprocher davantage.

Alors Gregory Lestrade embrassa Mycroft Holmes.

* * *

 _Je voulais écrire sur ce couple depuis longtemps et j'ai tellement aimé ça que j'ai continué cette histoire sur deux autres des prompts de notre liste. Pour lire la suite, allez voir A room's memory._

 _Merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
